Contestshipping Teardrops on My Guitar
by Bimbo202
Summary: May and Drew both go to the same school, and in the talent show, May sings what she really feels!


Hello! This is my first fanfic/Songfic I've ever done and what better song to use than Teardrops on my Guitar by Taylor Swift? I went for the very unoriginal Contestshipping, sue me! Ash, May, Brock, Solidad, Harley, Drew, Dawn, Misty (and her mallet!), Paul, Kenny and Barry are at a prestigious Pokémon boarding school. I suck at summaries. _Italics are the song lyrics! _Written in May's POV! Without further ado, on with the Songfic!

It was the day of the school talent show. I was entering and I was going to sing. I'd made up a song just for the talent show and I was proud of it. It had taken well over a month to write. Dawn ran into me and said, "Hey May! I forgot the talent show was today until I saw the posters hanging up outside!" "Sorry Dawn, gotta run, otherwise I'll be late!" I replied. "Good luck!" Dawn shouted to me as I sprinted down the corridor.

I was lucky not to get caught by any teachers. In less than ten minutes I had made it to the music rooms where, along with me, the other contestants were waiting. "Hello May! I forgot you were entering!" Drew called from the other side of the room, "Judging by the guitar, you're singing! " "No duh, Captain Obvious!" I teased.

Drew pulled a tongue at me and I giggled like a seven year old.

"What's got you all giggly today, May? Do you LIKE someone?" Harley butted in.

"None of your business," I replied.

"Yeah, she's right Harley. Go get ready for the show, you're on next," Drew said.

"Aw, THANKS Drew!" Harley chuckled as he left for the stage.

"Do YOU like someone, Drew?" I asked, taking great pleasure in teasing him.

Drew blushed and said, "Yeah, I do. She's funny and smart and cute too. I've told now, what about you?"

I didn't realise how much I really liked Drew until now, but he didn't realise how much it hurt me to hear him say such things. On the inside I was wailing but I didn't let it show on the outside.

"Well, he's a bit brain dead and arrogant at times, but at the end of the day, he's really sweet," I replied.

I felt tears coming to my eyes, but was relieved when the speakers blared out,

"And next up is May Maple!"

"Good luck!" Drew shouted!

I sat down on the stool that was on the middle of the stage. I couldn't see anyone, because the lights were shining too brightly in my eyes.

I was about to start playing the song I'd written, but instead my hands began to play a familiar tune. One that I had written years ago but never had any lyrics I wanted to sing so badly but I didn't know what to sing. I thought about the conversation Drew and I just had and the lyrics wrote themselves.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

I thought about how beautiful this girl sounded.

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about._

I thought about how she probably had every quality I had, and more.

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

I thought about the way Drew talks to me sometimes, the jokes he tells.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny_

I thought about how it was like no-one else was in the room when I was with Drew.

_That I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

I thought about the passion in Drew's voice when he talked about her.

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I thought about how tense I was when I was around Drew

_Drew walks by me_

_Can't he tell that I can't breathe?_

I thought about how perfect he was, even after he said goodbye.

_And there he goes so perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love_

I thought about how Drew's eyes were always so dazzling.

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

Tears started to run down my face. I heard gasps of my friends, thinking I was going to stop. This made me sing even louder.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar, the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

I paused to have a long guitar solo and thought about how I would get back into my dormitory and look at the picture I had of Drew from when we were younger.

_So I'll drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light, I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight_

'_Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

My tears were come fiercer and faster but I simply carried on singing

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time ticking up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into_

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

My face, clothes and guitar were all soaked with my tears. I heard the applause and now I knew that I didn't really care whether I won or lost, but I was pleased with myself. I couldn't take it anymore and ran off the stage, right into Drew. I tripped over my own feet. Drew helped me up and gave me a bear hug. I tried to break free, but Drew just tightened his grip.

"Did you seriously think I was talking about someone other than you, May?" Drew said.

I thought he was joking until I saw how serious his face was. His face came close to mine,

"Who would I have been talking about?"

"Solidad," I whispered.

"Her? Oh really, May? Solidad's a good friend but she's not my type, "It's you who I want to be with,"

This made me start crying again.

"Oh, come on! Am I that bad?" Drew asked.

I couldn't speak but I replied with a hug.

THE END

So what did you think? Remember to review – post any suggestions you have while you're at it! Thanks for reading! This is Bimbo202 signing off!


End file.
